User talk:Morder/Archive
NO SPOILERS ON THIS PAGE This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Thanks. 21:16, 26 November 2007 (UTC)]] :For Archives go here Have fun Have fun doing whatever it is that you are doing. I'll miss ya. I like you, you are one of the good ones. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Do I sense a bit of sarcasm there. Thanks. Later :) — Morder 07:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Nah, seriously, no sarcasm. :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 07:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :: Guess we'll have to do double duty reverting vandals. See ya. --Alan 11:12, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Welcome back. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Dabo does mean what I said it meant. What was the problem? Esperanto Guy EoGuy99 04:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :It may mean that in Esperanto, but unless cited, it's an irrelevant fact. Also, you signed the entry on the article page. Article pages do not get signatures. Talk pages, sure. Article pages, no. -- sulfur 05:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::well...i guess i won't be the first to reply...but i'm going to anyway since i'm in edit conflict... ::I'm not saying it isn't - but first off you signed it on an article, second it wasn't added in the proper format and third i think only the Aramaic definition has any relevance but that's not up to me to decide so i reverted for the first two reasons — Morder 05:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I broke the rules but I don't see how either the Latin or Aramaic definitions are relevant, either. But it's not my wiki, anyway when all is said and done. Esperanto Guy EoGuy99 05:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's not our wiki, either. We just work here. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:47, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::gah, stop emailing me! — Morder 04:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Bad Links? My mistake. Maybe I can make an article on one of those. Vince 07:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :By all means. In general unless the link goes to a page it shouldn't we don't remove redlinks :) — Morder 07:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Regarding the "Planet" Article So what is missing, then? The page says it needs to cite its references. However, the sub-links to the pages ("gas giant," "ring planet" and "rogue planet") have references. What needs to change in that article? Plunking down three planet types with no description is not very pretty, either. -- Winn cochrane 03:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :If you read the talk page, the "planetoid" bit and 100km needs a citation. For types, different types should be listed. They don't need descriptions. That's what their articles are for. -- sulfur 03:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Action Figure Pleasure doin' business with you on that article. Maybe next time I can try and keep the edits in the single digits. Vince 09:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Prometheus help Thanks for your help with the links on the talk page. I was just looking up how to do it myself when I saw you had done it for me. Satyrquaze 17:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Figured it was easier for anyone to read it to find the right information you wanted them to see :) — Morder 18:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Duet Thought I did remove that. Not sure what went wrong. :Yeah, these things happen. — Morder 15:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Jim What article is that from? do you have a link? I'd like to see it. – Vince 02:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :No. That's why I put an tag. — Morder 02:58, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I see. I just thought I had caught some kind of MA error, but that seems to be impossible. Vince 03:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Blanked user talk Let it go, especially since it is only a welcome message. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I already did, that's why I didn't bother reverting the other user — Morder 07:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Spelling "correction" Hey. I noticed this edit you made to an article, you indicated in your edit summary that it was a spelling correction. As I'm not familiar with this wiki or its favoured manual of style and spelling conventions, I can only assume that your edit was in line with them? Just a newbie asking for a bit of guidance and clarification here. Thanks. J Di 13:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to read the manual of style for information regarding this particular wiki's style. The section in question to my edit made to your British spelling is located under Spelling and style choices - the gist is that, because Star Trek is an American production we use the American spelling. — Morder 13:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the clarification. J Di 13:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :No Problem and thanks for contributing! — Morder 13:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Image Filenames "Could you remove the -'s from your uploads? Thanks. — Morder" Huh? I don't understand. Please explain.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC)